Suicidium Lupī Malī Dominīque
by Charboday
Summary: *The title is the only thing in Latin* Rose never left Jimmy to return home to her mum. She recently gets away and plans to kill herself alongside the Master, who sees it as a way to escape the drums. However, the universe has other plans for her and the Master, though. Rated T for like language and stuff. Other than that, it's all good! The Doctor will appear.


**Suicidium Lupī Malī Dominīque**

**Chapter 1: Vir In Silvā Spectat**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Doctor who belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: Content may not be suitable for children, keep this in mind as you scroll down. This story has a dark theme. It mentions abuse and contains thoughts of suicide, and well... Suicide, or maybe just thoughts of suicide, however you look at it. Death is always fun to add in, so there may be death that isn't self-inflicted :P**

**Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy! :**)

* * *

Her life has been going all wrong for such a long time now. It all started with Jimmy Stone. Everything that was unfolding was his fault. Of course, he wasn't the only one to be blame. She had, after all, left home to follow him, very willingly, I might add. Biggest mistake of her life, that was.

He was an abusive bastard and nothing more than a failure. Still, Rose had been too blind by love to see it. She was young, but if she only listened to her mum, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be standing here.

The cool wind, like the fingers of death, were pushing her. They wanted her to jump. On this lonely bridge, high above the deadly waters below, she cried out like a wounded animal, hopelessness ringing out clearly. Slowly, and just a little bit reluctantly, she scrambled up on to the semi-sturdy thick hand-rail of the bridge. It creaked in a miserable attempt of protest, but despite her added weight, it held strong.

Her face felt frozen and her tongue, that used to playfully appear in her smile, darted out to wet her chapped lips. She could feel the cold for what it really was, in her thin, pink hoodie. Too bad she didn't grab her thicker winter jacket before making her escape from the prison that Jimmy forced her to call home. Sadly, her hoodie did nothing for keeping her warm. It wouldn't matter so much once she took the half-step over the edge. No longer would the cold mean so much, then. She just couldn't help but wish that she could get a bit of a break and not be frozen to the bone.

Doubt began to creep into her mind, this might not be the right thing. She didn't even get to leave some sort of goodbye to her mum. Here she was, ready to jump, without even an apology for the last few rebellious years as a teenager. After all that her mum had done for her, and her last words to her were filled with hate and meant to wound.

Again, the wind gave her a firm push towards the water. However, the doubt had increased. It didn't even seem to really be coming from her. It was like an instinct, persuading her to back away from the edge. The urgency of it was too strong. She mustn't do this. If she allowed herself to jump, terrible things would happen. For the universe needed her.

With this new feeling, she stepped off the rail and backed away from the edge. Quickly, she spun around to run back to the safety that the woods held. Only, now it wasn't so safe.

There in the shadow stood another. Eyes glowed in the little light provided while the rest of the body remained hidden in the dark. There was danger, but the eyes told otherwise. In their depths held devastation, a loneliness that broke her heart.

Despite her instincts to run away, she began to approach those hypnotic eyes that hers were locked onto. Her steps were slow as she trudged forward, ignoring the nagging feeling of the lurking peril ahead, and concentrating on putting one step in front of the other. The distance between her and this unknown figure gradually decreased until she could actually make out a form. A man, judging by his size and shape, dangerous, judging by his posture. She halted abruptly, frozen in place.

No, that can't be right. There was nothing life-threatening about his posture. In fact, it was quite the opposite, he had an affable stance, albeit a bit deplorable, but friendly and welcoming all the same.

Again, she continued forward, even more slowly than before. He took a small step towards her, causing her to stop once more. The moonlight poured over the man. He had short, blond hair that stuck up as if it had been pulled on the sides. Dirt clung to his skin and clothing, which consisted of a red shirt that peeked out from under a ratty black hoodie, torn black jeans, and boots with dried mud caked on them. He looked a right mess.

The wind picked up again, whipping her hair in her face. She shoved it back out of her face to look at the man. Once she managed to regain her vision without her hair blinding her, she started towards him. Only, the man had gone. In his place was nothing more than air.

A shiver of fear ran down her spine and her stomach twisted painfully, her instincts telling her to run, just like before. So, she ran. Sprinting away from the forest to the opposite side of the bridge, while keeping her eyes trained on the empty space that the man had previously stood.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her and she fell backwards, slamming unpleasantly to the ground. She struggled to get air in her shocked lungs, and keep her eyes open. Dizziness overtook her. Everything had become blurry, but she could just distinguish a tall figure standing before her. Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest as she was filled with dread. It was him. Whoever he was.

He began to kneel down beside her. Amongst her swimming vision, she could make out that he needed a bit of sleep and even a shave, lest he grow a beard.

"Are you okay?" His voice had a rough edge to it, as if he hasn't spoken for quite some time. That was the last she heard before she completely lost consciousness.

* * *

**I wasn't gonna stop it there, but I'm just really anxious to put this story up, even though I still have two other stories to finish. So, I decided to split chapter one into two chapters. Yeah, so, I hope you guys like it so far! :) Reviews are appreciated, especially if it constructive criticism. Got testing starting tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. And unlike my last story, I have somewhat of an idea in mind. So, I'm not exactly writing this story completely blind like 'The Master and His Wolf'**

**The name of the actual story is in Latin, if you were wondering, it means 'Suicide of the Bad Wolf and Master' and if you weren't wondering, well there you go, anyways. You learn something new everyday x) I'm only first year Latin, so you probably won't see too much in here, but if I do write anything in Latin, I'll translate it at the bottom.**

**Translation: 'Vir In Silvā Spectat' means 'The man watches in the forest'**


End file.
